The present invention relates to a suspension seating structure, such as a chair or a stool, including an attachment structure for a suspension material and a method of manufacturing and using the same.
Suspension seating structures may have a suspension material secured to a frame over an opening. Often, the suspension material is put in tension over the opening. When used as a seat, the suspension material should be able to sustain relatively large tension loads applied by a user. In some seating structures, the suspension material may be trapped or captured by the frame. In other seating structures, the suspension material may be coupled to a carrier member, which is connected to the frame. Often, the frame forms a ring around the opening, or has a substantially non-linear perimeter, making it difficult to properly size and assemble the carrier onto the frame to subject the suspension material to a desired amount of tension over the opening. Similarly, it is difficult for the suspension material to have a desired load carrying capability.